1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to dial indicators and more particularly is directed towards dial indicators of different casing sizes utilizing a single size, interchangeable gear train sub-assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dial indicators are instruments used to make small, precise measurements for various purposes. In practice, dial indicators are made in a variety of sizes depending upon the particlar task involved. For example, dial indicators may range in size from 2 inches in casing diameters in the number 2 size indicator to a casing 21/2 inches in diameter for the number 3 size indicator and to a casing about 31/2 inches in diameter for the number 3 size indicator. Heretofore each of these sizes has been fabricated with a gear train that was unique to that size and each size, therefore, was independently assembled from components which, for the most part, were unique to that size. This procedure, therefore, required a rather large inventory of parts insofar as relatively few components were interchangeable between the different sizes. Such an approach not only was expensive because of inventory requirements, but also did not allow for cost savings from volume buying. Further, the assembly procedures made construction both complex and costly.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide dial indicators of improved construction and operation. A more specific object of this invention is to provide dial indicators of different sizes employing a single size, interchangeable, gear train sub-assembly. A further object of this invention is to provide a dial indicator with an adjustable stop to limit the return of the indicator spindle and thereby convert the same indicator to operate within different selected ranges.